The Last Command
}} 'The Last Command' is the third and final entry in the Thrawn Trilogy, written by Timothy Zahn, published by Bantam Spectra in April 1993. It takes place in 9 ABY. ''The Last Command was adapted into a comic in 1997. Narration for the audio version was performed by Anthony Daniels. Editions *ISBN 0553091867; May 1993, Bantam Spectra, 407-page hardcover *ISBN 0553471570; May 1993, Bantam Doubleday Dell Audio Publishing, Abridged cassette *ISBN 0553095005; May 1993, Bantam Spectra, 497-page limited edition hardcover *ISBN 0553564927; February 1994, Bantam Spectra, 467-Page paperback *ISBN 0553404431; January 1994, Bantam Spectra, 419-page paperback ("The Sunday Times Bestseller") *ISBN 0785792929; October 1999, Sagebrush Corporation, School/Library binding *ISBN 0739316648; October 12, 2004, Random House Audio, Abridged cassette Publisher's summary Hardcover Heir to the Empire was a number-one [[Wikipedia:New York Times Best Seller list|''New York Times bestseller]] and the science fiction publishing event of the year. Dark Force Rising continued the gripping new adventures of Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Han Solo, and the other heroes of the most popular trilogy in movie history. Now the saga concludes with The Last Command, the climactic volume of a three-book cycle authorized by Lucasfilm Ltd. and written by Hugo Award-winning author Timothy Zahn.'' It is five years after the events of ''Return of the Jedi. The fragile New Republic reels from the attacks of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who has not only rallied the remaining Imperial forces, but has driven the rebels back with an abominable new technology: clone soldiers.'' Hopes are dim as Thrawn mounts a final siege against the Republic. While Han and Chewbacca struggle to form a wary alliance of smugglers in a last-ditch attack against the Empire, Leia keeps the Alliance together and prepares for the birth of her Jedi twins. But the Empire has too many ships and too many clones to combat. The Republic's only hope lies in sending a small force, led by Luke, into the very stronghold that houses Thrawn's terrible cloning machines. There a final danger awaits. The Dark Jedi C'baoth schemes in his secret fortress, directing the battle against the rebels, nursing his insanity, and building his strength to finish what he had already started—the destruction of Luke Skywalker. An odyssey of fast-paced action, stunning revelation, and final confrontation, ''The Last Command spans a galaxy in flames—a tale that will conclude in this third and last installment as Good and Evil battle "a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…"'' Paperback The embattled Republic reels from the attacks of Grand Admiral Thrawn, who has marshaled the remnants of the Imperial forces and driven the Rebels back with an abominable technology recovered from the Emperor's secret fortress: clone soldiers. As Thrawn mounts his final siege, Han and Chewbacca struggle to form a coalition of smugglers for a last-ditch attack against the Empire, while Leia holds the Alliance together and prepares for the birth of her Jedi twins. Overwhelmed by the ships and clones at Thrawn's command, the Republic has one last hope—sending a small force, led by Luke Skywalker, into the very stronghold that houses Thrawn's terrible cloning machines. There a final danger awaits, as the Dark Jedi C'baoth directs the battle against the Rebels and builds his strength to finish what he had already started: the destruction of Luke Skywalker. Appearances Characters *Ackbar *Amber (smuggler) *Wedge Antilles *Aves *Bagitt *Balig *Garm bel Iblis *Billey *Brandei *Jak Bremen *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Joruus C'baoth *Winter Celchu *Cakhmaim *Chewbacca *Chin *Clyngunn *Corvis *Freja Covell *Dankin *Bren Derlin *Hiram Drayson *Shada D'ukal *Moruth Doole *Tol dosLla *DuPre *Ekhrikhor *Ellor *Shirlee Faughn *Niles Ferrier *Borsk Fey'lya *Fingal *Samuel Tomas Gillespee *Griv *Harleys *Himron *Wes Janson *Talon Karrde *Khabarakh *Machel Kendy *Derek Klivian *Lishma *Crix Madine *Mazzic *Dayvid Midanyl *Peter Midanyl *Rejlii Mithel *Thrawn *Mobvekhar *Mon Mothma *Oshay *Ovkhevam *Gilad Pellaeon *R2-D2 *Rappapor *Carlist Rieekan *Rukh *Selid *Mara Jade *Luke Skywalker *Luuke Skywalker *Han Solo *Jacen Solo *Jaina Solo *Leia Organa Solo *Staffa *Sian Tevv *Zakarisz Ghent Creatures *Acid root *Brown-scaled predator *Bruallki *Clawbird *Driblis fruit *Dune lizard *Fijisi wood *Garral *Panthac *Paricha root *Six-legged predator *Vine snake Droid models *Hound-W2 SPD security droid *MD-series medical specialist droid Locations *Averam *Berchest *Bilbringi VII *Cardooine *Chazwa *Corstris *Coruscant *Corvis Minor *Crondre *Dolomar *Farrfin *Fedje *Filve *Fwillsving *Hijarna *Hishyim *Joiol *Ketaris *Mantessa *Mirshaf *Mrisst *Ord Pardron *Ord Trasi *Poderis *Qat Chrystac *Svivren *Trogan *Ukio *Wayland *Woostri *Xa Fel *ZeHeth Organizations and titles *Fabritech *Galactic Empire **Galactic Emperor *New Republic *Mistryl Sentient species *Bothan *Chiss *Filvian *Human *Mon Calamari *Mriss *Myke *Noghri *Sarkan *Svivreni *Wookiee *Woostoid *ZeHethbra Vehicles and vessels *Cargo carrier *Golan II SpaceGun *Golan III NovaGun *''Preybird''-class starfighter *Talon I combat cloud car *T-65 X-wing starfighter Miscellanea *Pirki nut *Stardust plan *Satna-chakka Cover gallery This is a gallery of the different cover variations of The Last Command. File:LastCommand HC.jpg|Hardcover File:Tlc.jpg|Paperback File:The last command.jpg|Paperback (alternate) File:LastCommand_Ca_Abr.jpg|Abridged cassette File:LastCommand_Ca_2.jpg|Abridged cassette (2004) File:LastCommand_Dutch.jpg|Dutch - Het laatste bevel File:TheLastCommandDe.jpg|German - Das letzte Kommando File:LastCommand_Jap_1.jpg|Japanese - Cover 1 File:LastCommand_Pl.jpg|Polish - Ostatni Rozkaz File:LastCommand_Es.jpg|Spanish - La Última Orden File:The Last Command Rus (1996).jpg|Russian - Последний Приказ (1996 Edition) File:The Last Command Rus (2004).jpg|Russian - Последний Приказ (2004 Edition) File:LastCommand_PB.jpg|UK - The Last Command External links *Cargo Bay entry Last Command, The de:Das letzte Kommando es:La Última Orden fi:Keisarin käsky ro:Ultima Porunca